


too many miles to tijuana

by Medie



Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin and Nikko agree on one thing, Solomon Zond is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too many miles to tijuana

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**storydivagirl**](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Nikko protested, standing in the door of the plane and glaring at its sole occupant. "No way in _hell_ am I flying across country with you."

"Oh like this is my idea of nirvana," Calvin shot back. "Just sit down, shut up, and it'll be over before you know it."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Nikko said, reluctantly sitting in one of the other seats. The one that happened to be as far from Calvin as humanly possible and still actually be inside the plane. He briefly considered strapping himself to a wing but, that'd be murder on his hair. "At least, the two that weren't inflatable."

Calvin rolled his eyes and stared harder at his computer screen. "As usual, you're just an absolute barrel of laughs." He hit a key and scowled. "Unfortunately for the rest of us, the barrel happens to be full of pig slop."

"Cute," Nikko said, pulling out his IPod and scrolling through the songs.

"Queuing up a little Britney to get you through the take off?" Calvin asked, looking over at him. "We're supposed to be hitting a little turbulence somewhere over Colorado. Rough weather out there."

Nikko snorted. "I got no problems with flying, man. But if you need somebody to hold your hand? You're going to have to ask the pilot. I'm not in the sharing mood, besides, Maggie says you haven't had your latest round of shots. I don't want to catch something."

"Shit," Calvin said, leaning his head back against the seat. "I have to fly to Mexico with _you_ mouthing off the entire time? Y'know, man, I don't know what your father was thinking, I'll throw you out halfway and that's if you're lucky."

"Oh you're going to throw _me_ out of the plane? You?" Nikko laughed, putting his feet up. "Don't make me laugh. You couldn't throw me anywhere, even if I helped you by jumping first."

Calvin looked over the computer at him. "You promise? Cause, y'know, my back's been doing this thing. If you could give me a hand with the killing you part? I'd really owe you one." He smirked and went back to his computer.

Nikko debated throwing the mp3 player at him but he was pretty sure his father wouldn't shell out the cash to help him buy a new one. "How about you pay me up in advance," he suggested. "Jump first."

The sound of the engines roaring to life drowned out whatever Calvin would have said and, by the time the noise settled into a low, steady drone, Nikko had put the ear buds in and was happily listening along to the latest MCR tune blasting its way into his eardrums.

That and a few new comics kept him busy while Calvin did whatever it was that Calvin did on his laptop. Download porn, chat about the latest geektastic invention to hit the late night shopping networks. Whatever.

That interlude of peace ran out about a half hour from landing when Nikko's battery started to die. Reluctantly pulling out the ear buds, he looked across the cabin to Calvin. "Hey, man, don't suppose I could hook this thing up to your laptop - charge it?"

"Don't suppose you could," Calvin said. "Should've brought your own."

"Oh come _on_," Nikko protested. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Calvin looked up and shrugged. "In a few minutes we'll be landing. You can go without your toy until then."

"Dude, what is your problem?" Nikko asked, glaring at him. "All I want to do is charge up my IPod, and not even all the way. Just enough that I can use it for a little while longer and, what, it would totally ruin the aerodynamic space around the computer?"

"Nope, I just don't want to," Calvin said flippantly. "And my problem is you're a pain in the ass." He grinned. "Something I've pretty much told you every chance I can get."

Closing the laptop, he looked at Nikko with a hint of a smirk. "Admit it, man, you get more of a charge out of arguing with me than you would if we were all buddy-buddy."

Nikko thought about it, despite himself, and couldn't say no. "We're not friends," he said. "Not deep down under the surface, none of that." As far as he was concerned, Calvin was out to make good with his Dad and Nikko just kept getting in the way. "Got it?"

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Of course I got it. You're the boss's kid. Nepotism at it's finest. We're not friends." He nodded and sat back. "Now shut up and wait for the damn plane to land."

"Asshole," Nikko said and did the same, closing his eyes for good measure.

At least they had that straight.


End file.
